


The Butterfly Effect

by SummerSolemnlySwears



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Fix-It, Gang's all here - Freeform, Gen, I'm so sorry for the title lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSolemnlySwears/pseuds/SummerSolemnlySwears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hannah had run to her room in embarrassment instead of outside?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super new to this site, and though this is definitely not the first fanfiction I've written, it's the first I've uploaded on AO3. So please be patient regarding formatting issues and the like.
> 
> Anyway, I had a vote on my Tumblr (wehadaconnection) about what kind of fix-it fic I should write for Hannah and Beth, and this concept won. I'm also cross-posting this story on Tumblr (and eventually FanFiction.net).
> 
> I'm open to constructive criticism and new ideas! ^o^

“What? Oh my god!” Hannah exclaimed, shocked to see several of her friends revealing themselves before her, one by one. She scrambled to cover her chest as yet another figure appeared, this one emerging from the closet with a camera. “Matt? Wha—what are you doing here?”

“Uh, I’m sorry, Hannah, this all got out of hand...” Mike rambled just as the door burst open.

“Hannah!” Sam cried. “Hannah, hey, honey...don’t...it’s just a...stupid prank...”

Hannah could feel her heart in her throat, choking her up with humiliation. “Mike,” she sobbed, and quickly brushed past Sam to run out of the room.

 “Ah, damn...” Mike said, already regretting this stupid plan. It had all gone too far.

Sam turned to face the rest of the group, eyeing them each with disdain. “You guys are _jerks_ , you know that?” And then she was gone, calling her best friend’s name as she tried to catch up to her.


	2. Chapter I

“Hey, did you see that? Dad said it’d just be us this weekend.” Beth’s eyes scanned the forest outside the kitchen window. She could’ve sworn she’d just seen someone outside. When a reply didn’t come, she asked, “Josh?”

She got only a light snore in response, and she looked over her shoulder to see the two older boys passed out cold with their heads on the counter. Beth shook her head slowly, a small smirk appearing on her face as she made her way over to Josh, and picked up the now-empty bottle lying beside him. She turned it over in her hand to examine the label: _Jeremiah Cragg_. The hardest liquor around.

She shook the boy’s shoulder affectionately, earning her a small, unconscious grunt. “Once again, brother, you’ve outdone us all.”

Beth placed the bottle down again and moved along the counter, spotting a folded piece of paper on the other side. She reached out, curious, and turned it over. 

> _ Hannah _
> 
> _You look so damn hot in that shirt... but I bet you’re even hotter out of it.  
>  _ _Come to the guest room at 2:00 am ;-)_
> 
> _Mike  
>  _ _XxX_  

“Oh my god, what did our naive sister get herself into now?” Beth sighed to Josh, ignoring the fact that he was currently unconscious. “Ugh. Intervention time...”

Just as she went to find her twin, a muffled holler came from the next room. “Hannah!”

Was that Sam? She heard other footsteps running through the lodge, and then Emily’s distinct voice rang out. “It was just a prank, Han,” she shouted dismissively.

Beth opened the doors to the main room and was alarmed to see a group of her friends standing at the base of the staircase, watching awkwardly as Sam raced up it. Mike, she noted, looked particularly guilty.

“What’s going on?” she demanded. “Where is my sister?”

Jessica sighed impatiently. “It’s fine; she just can’t take a joke.”

Now she was getting irritated. “What did you do?!”

“We were just messing around, Beth,” Mike explained. “It wasn’t serious—”

“You _jerks_!” Beth shouted, and turned to run upstairs. “Sam? Hannah!”

At the top of the stairs, she heard a knocking, then Sam’s gentle voice saying, “Hannah, honey, please open the door.”

Beth approached her from behind, putting a hand on her smaller friend’s shoulder. “What happened?”

Sam tried the handle again without luck, then groaned as she turned to face the younger Washington girl. “Those _assholes_ tricked Hannah into thinking Mike liked her back. I tried to warn her, but...”

Beth squeezed Sam’s shoulder in reassurance, and forced a small smile. “It’s okay. I know you wouldn’t hurt her like that.”

“Thanks.” Sam pursed her lips and gestured to the door. “You wanna try?”

Beth nodded, and the blonde moved out of the way to make room for her. “Hannah?” she tried, rapping loudly on the wooden door. “Hannah, please let us in. The others are gone now.”

Her sister’s only response was a muffled sob, and it was clear from the noise that she was right on the other side of the door. “Just leave me alone!” she bit.

“Hannah, honey, we just want to talk,” Sam offered.

“I don’t want to talk about it...”

“I’m gonna fucking murder Mike,” Beth hissed to Sam.

Suddenly, the handle wiggled for a moment, and the door cracked open enough for Hannah’s face to appear. “Please don’t,” she whispered to her twin, lower lip trembling. Her eyes were already red and puffy.

Before Beth could react, Sam forced the door open and wrapped her arms around Hannah’s midsection. Beth immediately followed, kicking the door shut behind her as they locked themselves into a group hug. Hannah broke down into tears then, so the other two girls supported her weight as they walked to the bed.

“I am such an idiot,” Hannah snivelled. “I am so dumb.”

Beth sat her sister down on the bed, then lowered herself to Hannah’s level. “You stop that. You are not an idiot.”

“It’s those assholes downstairs that are stupid,” Sam added, sitting down next to her friend and rubbing her back gently.

Beth nodded. “I can’t believe they did something so cruel.”

Hannah took in a shuddering breath, then let loose with more crying. With her face in her hands, she whimpered, “How could they do something so _mean_? What did I _do_?”

“Nothing,” Beth said sharply. “You didn’t deserve this. No one deserves this bullshit. God, I’m so pissed off...”

Hannah sniffed back the tears for a moment. “Please don’t blame Mike...”

“Why the fuck shouldn’t I?” Beth scoffed.

“He was—I just—I don’t know,” Hannah admitted, frowning down at her hands, which were clasped in her lap. “They probably made him do it. Emily...”

Sam was beginning to lose her patience. “Hannah, you can’t hold him up on a pedestal like this! He was a dick to you. If nothing else, he should be held accountable for that.”

“She’s right,” Beth agreed. “You can’t really like him until you take off your rose-colored glasses and see him for who he is.”

“Which is a douchebag,” Sam added.

“Yes.”

Hannah sighed. “You guys are probably right. I just...” A new tear slid down her face. “I don’t want to go back out there.”

Sam leaned in and wrapped an arm around her best friend’s shoulders. “Oh, sweetie, you don’t have to. We’ll stay in here with you tonight. Right, Beth?” She looked to the other twin.

“Right. Fuck those guys.”

“Beth!” Sam chided.

Beth smirked. “I’m not sorry.”

Hannah chuckled through her tears, a hiccup coming out mid-laugh. “Thanks, guys. I love you.”

Beth and Sam locked eyes for a moment and smirked. They then pushed Hannah to lie down on the bed, and Sam took the opportunity to climb on top of her taller friend and cuddle her aggressively. Both of the twins laughed, and Beth then stood up and gestured back toward the door.

“Well, I’m gonna give you guys some _privacy_ while I go get some snacks,” she teased. “Be right back.”

When Beth opened Hannah’s door to the upper level of the lodge, she saw Mike standing at the top of the stairs with her back to him. She closed the door behind her and stalked toward him, completely ready to mercilessly kick his ass.

He jumped at the sound of her voice right behind him. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Mike turned around and looked at her with pleading eyes. “Beth,” he said, simply.

She crossed her arms. “What?”

“I’m...I’m _so sorry_. We never meant for things to go so far.”

“Well, what the fuck did you _think_ was going to happen?”

Mike cowered under her glare. If looks could kill, he’d be toast. “Honestly? I don’t know,” he admitted, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. “It was Jess’s idea, and we’ve all had a few drinks, and...it was pretty mean.”

“Yeah,” Beth snapped. “Yeah, it was.”

“...I’m sorry,” he repeated, looking her in the eyes.

She sighed and unfolded her arms, rolling her eyes at him. “I won’t kill you _today_ ,” Beth concluded, jabbing a finger in his direction. “But only so that you can apologize to my sister first thing in the morning. Got it?”

He nodded solemnly. “Yes ma’am.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out how to add another chapter lmao
> 
> So, let's be real here for a second. One of these chapters usually takes me a week or more to get around to finishing. Would y'all prefer I post them as soon as they're done, with a while between each chapter, or wait for me to get a few done and try to post them on a schedule of some sort?


End file.
